Zap?
by MonkeyGirlxoxo
Summary: Wait...who's so hot you could bake cookies on them? Roxine! -For Gatorgirl1999-


**Here is a special oneshot for _Gatorgirl1999_! I hope you like it! :) I have written this one-shot for you for a few reasons: **

**1) You are awesome! :P  
**

**2) I like your stories!**

**3) You support and review everything I put on this site, so this is my way of saying 'Thank You!'**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS **

* * *

_Zap!?_

_By MonkeyGirlxoxo_

_For Gatorgirl1999_

* * *

"And class, that is how you transform a graph." Miss. Lockhart said from the front of the room.

I stared at the board from my seat and nodded. Everything on the board made sense to me, but it seemed to be gibberish to everyone else. I quickly finished scribbling down the last notes in my math notebook and, as if on cue, the bell for lunch rang. Students all around me sighed breaths of relief and almost the whole class immediately got up from their seats. In less than one minute the class had emptied out except for Miss. Lockhart and myself. I was still packing up all my belongings, making sure that all of my pencils went back into the pencil case and that my calculator went back in the pocket of my binder. I finally got up from my seat and started to stack all of my binders when Miss. Lockhart called out my name.

"Naminé." She said politely.

I looked up from my desk and saw her standing next to the chalkboard at the front of the room. She was erasing all of the work we had done this period. She turned to face me and smiled. "Good work today." She said with a smile.

"Thank you, Miss. Lockhart." I said with a small bow. I smiled at her and then picked up my belongings. I walked out the room and down the crowded hall to my locker.

When I arrived at the small metal door I quickly entered my combination on the grey Dudley lock and packed all of my supplies inside. I grabbed my small white lunch-kit and then closed my locker. I hurried down the hall to the cafeteria in search of my best friends. I walked through the room in between the spaces of all the tables. I looked around frantically, but I couldn't seem to find Olette, Hayner or Roxas. I was about to panic, but then I heard someone call out my name from the other side of the room.

I turned around and saw Olette standing up by a large grey table. She was waving towards me, a large smile on her face. I smiled back and then hurried towards her, careful not to hit anyone on the way. Roxas and Hayner were both at the table with Olette, and when I came they both waved.

"I couldn't find you guys." I said softly as I took a seat at the table.

"We couldn't find you either." Hayner said with a smile. He took a bite of his hotdog and then winked at Olette across the table. Hayner and Olette have been going on for about a month now. You have no idea how hard it is when you're in a group of four and two of those people are dating. Now pretty much everyone in school are waiting for Roxas and I to get together so that we could a group of two couples. Don't get me wrong, I like Roxas. I mean, I really like Roxas, but I'm not so sure that he feels the same way.

Ever since I met the spiky blond in grade two I've have these feelings for him. Sometimes I really wished that they would go away so that we could have a normal friendship, but my feelings never left. They would never even weaken.

Olette giggled from her spot next to me and smiled at her boyfriend. Their actions caused Roxas to roll his eyes and he took another bite of his pizza. I smiled from his childish reaction and hid my face behind my lunch kit at I took our my container. Today I had some KD for lunch...delicious.

I opened the container and took out my fork from my lunch bag. Then I started to eat my food as I listened to my friend's conversation.

"Why do you always get so disgusted when I wink at Olette, Roxas?" Hayner asked. "I'm just winking."

"Yeah, but to your girlfriend." Roxas replied. "And I don't need to be reminded that I'm single every time you guys flirt."

"Well then why don't you look for a girlfriend?" Olette asked. She looked at me for a split second as she said this. She was the only one that I told about my crush on Roxas. "There are many girls in the school that think you're cute, Roxas." She added.

"Who would think that?" Hayner asked playfully. Even though he meant it as a joke, Roxas smacked his shoulder. "Ow." Hayner said rubbing his arm. "It was a joke, man."

"I just don't like any of them that way." Roxas said taking the last bite of his pizza. He picked up his napkin and started to clean his hands.

"What? None of them are good enough for you." Hayner asked with that playful tone again. Roxas smacked him once more and Hayner pulled away this time. "Again Roxas. I was kidding." Hayner pouted.

Olette got up and walked around the table by her boyfriend. She knelt down beside her Hayner and kissed him on the nose. "Are you okay, Hayner?"

And of course Hayner had to reply in one of the most _cliche_, corniest ways I know, "I'm okay now." He said.

"Really guys?" Roxas asked turning to face our best friends.

"What?" They asked in unison.

I giggled and then put my empty container back in my lunch bag. Hayner and Olette started to talk to each other in whispers and Roxas turned to face me.

"They just don't get me Nams." He said with a shrug. "You understand, right?"

I smiled at him and then nodded. "Of course."

"High five Nami!" Roxas said happily. He extended his hand over the table to me and I slapped it with my own.

The lunch bell rang, and now it meant that kids could go outside. The cafeteria emptied out and soon enough the only people inside were a group of gossiping girls, a kid playing his PSP in a corner and us. We usually didn't go out during lunch, Hayner, Olette Roxas and I enjoyed just sitting down and talking with each other. When we went outside it was usually too loud with all of the students, and a football would randomly come and hit either me or Olette in the head. That was _never_ fun.

Roxas got up from his seat and I looked at him in confusion.

"Where are you off to?" I asked.

"I just need to go to the gym and attend some meeting for the soccer team." He said. "I'll be back in a jiffy." He walked towards me and then patted me head. "Don't miss me too much, Nams." He called over his shoulder. His words caused a faint blush to spread over my face and I was grateful that he couldn't see me. I heard the doors close and I knew that he left the cafeteria.

I sighed and then looked at Hayner and Olette across the table. He was holding her small hands in his own and they continued to whisper to each other. Olette giggled and then leaned forward and kissed Hayner again.

I couldn't help but feel that I was eavesdropping on their "conversation" and I looked down at my hands in my lap. I started to play with my fingers, waiting for Roxas to return. Just then I saw Olette get up from the corner of my eye and she walked around the table towards me. She took a seat on my left, and I looked up at her. She had a smile spread across her face, and for some reason I started to feel worried. I turned to my right and was surprised to see Hayner sitting there, his lips set in a creepy smile as well.

"What's going on?" I asked in confusion looking back and forth between my friends. "Why are looking at me that way?"

Olette pulled out a red sharpie and took off the cap.

"Okay, where did that come from?" I asked. "Do you walk around with that all day?"

She just smiled at me again and then leaned towards my hand with the sharpie. I tried to pull my small arm away, but Hayner grabbed my hand and kept it down on the table. There was no point in trying to fight with Hayner, but I still tried to squirm out of his grasp. "What are you guys doing?" I asked.

I felt the felt tip of the marker on the surface of my skin and sighed. There was no point in asking now, I was going to find out in about a minute or two anyway. When Olette placed the cap back on the top of the sharpie, Hayner released my left hand and I looked down at what she wrote.

Across the back of my hand 'Zap' was written in large red letters.

"You've just been zapped, Nams." Hayner said. Olette giggled from next to me and I turned to to face her.

"What does being 'zapped' mean?" I asked her.

Olette looked at me and her mouth formed a perfect 'O.' "You don't know?" She said in astonishment.

"Nope." I replied with a pop on the 'P.'

"It's a game, Nams." Hayner said.

"Okay." I said slowly. "How do you play it?"

"When someone writes 'zap' on you, whenever someone says your name you have to say something." Hayner explained.

"Is that it?" I asked. "That doesn't seem that bad." I turned to Olette. "What do I have to say?"

"Now you see Nami, that's the fun part." Olette said. "I get to choose what you have to say."

"Okay." I said with a shrug.

"You're not nervous?" Hayner asked.

"Should I be?" My voice squeaked and suddenly my stomach started to feel light and airy. Was Olette going to make me say something totally embarrassing?

Hayner nodded. "Yes, you should Naminé." He said with a chuckle.

I turned back to look at Olette, "You're not going to make me say anything silly, are you?"

She smiled at me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Of course not."

I exhaled a large breath of relief, "So then what do I have to say?"

"Hmm..." Olette said as she tapped the bottom of her chin. Soon a smile spread across her face and she snapped her fingers. "I got it!" She exclaimed. "You have to say: **Roxas is so hot you could bake cookies on him!**"

"What?" I asked. "Let, you said it wasn't going to be anything embarrassing!" I whined. I liked Roxas, but I wasn't going to say anything like that out loud.

"It's not embarrassing, it's humerus." She said with a smile. Then she got up from her seat and she and Hayner walked around to the other side of the table.

"I'm not going to say it." I said crossing my arms.

"Come on Nami, it's part of the game." Hayner said.

"That's not good sportsmanship, Nams." Olette said seriously.

I always played games fair, and I wasn't going to start having bad sportsmanship today. "Fine." I breathed out, uncrossing my arms. "I'll play."

The two of them just sat there and smiled at me.

"Hi, _Naminé_." Hayner said with a silly grin.

I sighed. "Roxas is so hot you could bake cookies on him."

"What was that?" Olette asked. "I didn't hear what you said, _Naminé_."

"Roxas is so hot you could bake cookies on him." I mumbled.

Hayner chuckled. "You're really funny, _Naminé_."

"Roxas is so hot you could bake cookies on him."

Hayner chuckled again and then pulled out a green sharpie from his pocket. Why did they walk around with these things? He then grabbed Olette's hand and wrote something. When he was done he leaned over and whispered something in Olette's ear and she nodded. "There." He said as he put the cap back on the marker. "Olette is zapped too!"

"What do you have to say Olette?" I asked with a small smile. I was a bit happy because now that Olette was zapped they wouldn't only be teasing me.

"_Naminé_." She said simply.

"What?" I asked.

"Nams, she said you're name." Hayner said.

I rolled my eyes. "Roxas is so hot you could bake cookies on him." I then turned back to the brunette across the table. "Olette, you didn't answer me."

"_Naminé_." She said again.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion, and then I it hit me. "Hayner, you didn't zap Let to say my name did you?"

"I could say no, but then I could be lying." He said with a toothy grin. "Olette!" He called happily, and so the chain began.

"_Naminé_."

"Roxas is so hot you could bake cookies on him."

"OLETTE!"

"_Naminé_!" She said in a sing song voice.

"Roxas is so hot you could bake cookies on him." I mumbled. I was starting to get annoyed.

"Olette."

"_Naminé_!"

"Roxas is so hot you could bake cookies on him."

"Olette."

"_Naminé_."

"ROXAS IS SO HOT YOU COULD BAKE COOKIES ON HIM!" I yelled in frustration getting up from my seat.

I wasn't the type to yell, I really wasn't, but they had aggravated me, a lot. I looked at Olette and Hayner's faces and they seemed shocked by my sudden outburst. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breathes.

"Sorry guys." I said in my usual quiet voice. "I just got a little aggravated."

"Yeah, we understand." Hayner said with a nod. His face hadn't changed though, and his eyebrows still stood up in shock.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked looking back and forth between their surprised. "You still seem a little...surprised."

Hayner said nothing and Olette slowly lifted her hand off the table. She pointed at something behind me and I turned around, curious what it was.

"Roxas?" I squeaked. My eyes landed on the blond, and he seemed just as surprised at Hayner and Olette. _He probably heard me scream, _ I thought. _Well, this is just great._ It was then I realized that everyone in the room was staring at me. The two gossiping girls had stopped talking and were looking at me, even the kid that was playing his PSP in the corner of the room had paused his game to look at me.

"This is embarrassing." I mumbled to myself.

I lowered my head so that I was looking at the ground and turned back around so that I was facing Hayner and Olette. I was about to mouth 'Help Me' to Olette, but someone towered over me and blocked my view. I raised my head to see who the person was and wasn't really surprised to see Roxas. I was about to lower my head again, but he caught the bottom of my chin with his finger and then pushed my head back up so that I would look at him.

"Do you really think that Nams?" He asked. Of course he wouldn't know, he wasn't there when I got zapped.

"Well...um..." I liked him, so I guess I could say that I thought it was true. I mean, I did think Roxas was good looking, but did I want to tell him? I remembered my fears about him not feeling the same way and started to stutter. I let my eyes wander from his face and I started to look around me. When my eye caught Olette's she smiled and then nodded at me. I turned back to look in Roxas' deep blue eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes." I breathed out.

A smile tugged at Roxas' lips and he let out a low chuckle. Just from hearing his small laugh I was convinced that he didn't feel the same way, and I felt my stomach drop.

"Well, Nams." He said looking at me in the eyes. "I feel the exact same way about you."

I breathed in sharply from his words and a smile spread across my face. "Really?" I asked.

He stroked my cheek with his right hand and nodded. "Really." He said. "I've liked you ever since that day in grade 2."

I placed my hands on his chest and my smile widened. We just stood there looking at each other.

"Kiss her!" Hayner chanted.

We turned to face the couple that was sitting at the cafeteria table and Olette nodded. "You have to show us that she's your Roxas!" She cheered.

I turned back to face Roxas and saw that he was already looking at me. "Can I kiss you?" He asked.

I nodded my head with a small giggle. "Of course."

He lowered his head down to my face, and I closed my eyes. As soon as our lips connected the butterflies in my stomach must have multiplied. His lips were soft against mine, and when we pulled away I was probably a deep shade of magenta.

Roxas looked at my face, chuckled from the colour and then pulled me close to him. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

Who knew a simple game of 'Zap' would get me a boyfriend?

* * *

**So, did you guys like it?! **

**Please tell me how you feel about it in a review! :)**


End file.
